With the development of mobile communication technologies, wireless communication devices are increasingly intelligentized. A smart phone having a function of being mute through flip is now available. The phrase “being mute through flip” is commonly understood to mean that a user can automatically switch a situational pattern (e.g., a ring pattern, a vibrate pattern or a mute pattern) of a mobile phone into a mute pattern by simply turning a front face of the mobile phone downwards when the mobile phone receives a call. With this function, the user does not have to reject an incoming call in some specific occasions, such as during a meeting or a class, where it is not appropriate to have an incoming ring tone or vibra alert on, and the user can quickly and conveniently switch a situational pattern of the mobile phone into a mute pattern with a simple flip action of the mobile phone.
However, existing methods for controlling a mobile phone to be mute through flip are generally implemented by using a gravity sensor, a direction sensor and the like to detect a flip action. The essence of known methods is to calculate whether a user makes a flip action of a mobile phone by acquiring a 3D acceleration value of the mobile phone. However, known methods can easily cause erroneous judgment. For example, when a mobile phone is in a moving state together with a user, who, for instance, is riding on a vehicle, such as a train, a car and the like, a 3D acceleration value of the mobile phone is affected by an external environment and an erroneous judgment is easily caused. Similarly, an erroneous judgment may be result when a mobile phone is placed on a supporting surface with a certain degree of inclination, for example, when a user is having an art class or an English video class, and a desk associated with the user has an inclination of more than 30 degrees. When a mobile phone is not placed horizontally, the mobile phone cannot recognize a flip action when a user flips the phone. Under such circumstances, although the user makes a flip action of the mobile phone, the effect of controlling the mobile phone to be mute cannot be achieved, which brings inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be improved and developed.